Coincidence or Destiny
by That One Apologue
Summary: Was is coincidence or destiny that brought this unlikely duo together? I'll leave it up to you to decide. Lita/Randy One Shot.


Coincidence or Destiny

Distrubution: I don't own anything…

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Was it destiny that brought these two to this particular locker room, or was it just a coincidence?

Scenario: 2- The power goes out at the arena, leaving wrestlers and Diva's stranded in the dark. To the redheaded Diva's chagrin, she's stuck with the Legend Killer.

Note: This one-shot was written for a contest at a Lita/Randy group...

* * *

After getting word that the general manager wanted to speak to her about some 'important' matter, Lita started for the GM's office at the other end of the arena. She knocked and waited impatiently until she heard Bischoff yell, "Come in!" Once he caught sight of the redhead, a frown appeared on his face.

"Make yourself comfortable, you're going to be here a long time." Eric informed her.

"What is this about, Eric? I have a life you know?" Amy asked.

"I realize that, but we're waiting on someone… But before they make their appearance, I'd like to talk to you about the importance of your job next week." Eric replied.

"What about it?" Amy questioned.

"Well, next week it's very important that you call that match straight down the middle…" Eric started.

"Eric, I'm not going to be unfair about this… They're my friends; I don't favor either Victoria or Trish…" Amy declared.

"Good, so now that we got that out of the way… I also wanted to talk about a new angle for you, but we're going to have to wait until they get here to discuss that." Eric declared.

It had been maybe ten minutes when a stagehand arrived and informed Eric of a problem, Bischoff excused himself and left the redhead in the office alone. Boredom took its toll on the Diva as she awaited the return of Eric and the entrance of her new 'angle'. Just as she was ready to leave the door flung open and in came the cocky and arrogant Randy Orton. He glared around the room, not noticing Amy was there. He turned around and glared at her.

"Where's Eric?" Randy asked.

"Away on important business…" Amy replied with a shrug.

"What are you doing here?" Randy questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Amy reasoned.

"Okay, well you tell me and I'll tell you why I'm here." Randy offered.

"Fine… Eric asked me to come here… I guess I'm waiting for my new 'angle'…" Amy explained.

"Well you're looking at him." Randy replied.

"And how do you know that?" Amy asked.

"Because Eric ran this by me last week… Said he'd give it some thought before pairing us together…" Randy stated.

"So you willingly said you'd work with me?" Amy questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't flatter yourself… Eric doesn't take no for an answer… Let's just say we worked out a compromise." Randy declared as Lita rolled her eyes.

"And what type of compromise would that be?" Amy snapped.

"Let's wait until Eric gets here to talk about this… He can explain it better than I could…" Randy replied.

"No, I've been waiting for a good half an hour! I wanna know what this is about…" Amy declared.

"Ever heard of being fashionably late?" Randy asked as Amy snorted.

"So that's your excuse for making me wait for half an hour?" Amy hissed.

"Well, yeah…" Randy stated before shrugging his shoulders and sitting down on the couch across from Amy.

The room grew silent as both restlessly awaited the return of Eric Bischoff, who had been absent for maybe twenty-five minutes now. The man across from her broke the silence as he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Amy asked as she glared at him.

"How long ago did he leave?" Randy questioned.

"Do you see a clock in here?" Amy spat.

"Well, yes I do… It's on my wrist." Randy replied.

"What is that your ill attempt to tell me you have a stupid Rolex? Newsflash, I don't care…" Amy sneered before sighing.

"Are you always a bitch?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Only to you…" Amy hissed with a smirk of her own.

Once again, the two fell silent, until they heard Eric's voice down the hall, probably yelling at a jobber, as usual.

"What's going on?" Randy asked as he glared at the door.

"Well, duh! Eric's pissed off…" Amy hissed.

"Shut up…" Randy snapped as he shot her a sour look, the yelling ceased shortly after.

"Someone sure is in a bad mood." Amy teased.

"I wasn't until I came here…" Randy spat.

"So we both feel the same way?" Amy replied.

"Oh it's not that bad…" Randy stated.

Before Amy could reply to Randy's statement, the lights flashed once before the room went completely dark.

"Oh come on!" Amy complained.

"It could be worse." Randy mumbled.

"And how is that? What could possibly be worse than being here with you?" Amy snapped.

"You could be with Bischoff." Randy offered with a slight smile.

"As much as I hate to admit this," Amy sighed. "But you're right…"

"As usual." Randy replied.

"Don't get too cocky… I can still kick your ass any time I wanted." Amy declared.

"Yeah, sure…" Randy mumbled.

Despite the darkness of the room, he could tell what she was doing. Was it coincidence that she just so happened to have bubble gum in her pocket, or did god really hate him? Must have been the second choice, however, he wasn't going to sit here and listen to her pop bubbles all day. Therefore, instead of sitting back and listening to it, he did something.

Once he heard her blow another bubble he got off the couch he was sitting on and popped it.

"HEY!" Amy exclaimed as the pink substance was taken right out of her mouth. "Sick!"

"What? I don't wanna hear that anymore…" Randy replied.

"So you take it out of my mouth! How do I know you're not gonna chew it yourself?" Amy hissed.

"Because I'm not weird…" Randy declared.

"Could have fooled me." Amy mumbled.

It didn't cross his mind until now that there was nowhere he could really get rid of the gum. Being that it'd take forever to find the garbage can. He didn't want to give it back, since she'd probably start blowing bubbles again, and he didn't want to put it in his own mouth, cause then Amy would have had a point.

"Is there something wrong?" Amy asked.

"How do you know something's wrong?" Randy snapped.

"Because you're still right in front of me…" Amy replied.

"And how do you know that?" Randy questioned.

"Because you're breathing really loud." Amy stated.

"I am not!" Randy argued.

"Yes, you are! So answer the question! Is there a problem?" Amy snapped.

Randy winced before thinking over his options, giving it back was definitely not one of those. Before he could do anything with the gum, he felt her hand reach out for his and snatch the gum back.

"Before you do anything weird with it… I'm taking this back." Amy declared.

"I wasn't going to do anything weird with it!" Randy protested.

"Suuure, you weren't…" Amy replied before putting the gum back in her mouth.

"Hand it over." Randy ordered.

"No can do." Amy mumbled before tightly closing her lips together.

"Fine… I'll get it myself." Randy declared.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Amy teased.

"You may as well just give it up… I doubt you'll want me to take it from you." Randy replied.

"Oh what do you plan on doing? Prying my mouth open for it?" Amy questioned.

"If I must." Randy stated.

"What's the big deal if I keep it?" Amy asked.

"The fact that you're going to keep on doing it." Randy declared.

"I will not keep doing it!" Amy protested.

"Riiight… Why do I not believe a single word you say?" Randy exclaimed.

"Because I don't want you putting your hand in my mouth, again!" Amy snapped.

"I won't have to if you just hand over the gum." Randy stated.

"No…" Amy replied.

"Fine… Make me take matters into my own hands." Randy mumbled.

Amy let out a laugh, before Randy's lips crashed down on hers. His arms rested on the couch as he leaned forward, causing her to lean back. His tongue slowly moving across her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. After gaining entrance his tongue explored her mouth, to his surprise her tongue darted forward and into his mouth. They parted so that they could get into a more comfortable position.

They were both seated on the couch when Randy spoke.

"Thanks for the gum." He teased.

"You're welcome…" She replied.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This time she leaned back, taking him down with her. They were spread out on the couch, making out, when the lights suddenly came on. However, the two didn't seem to notice that or the fact that the door opened.

"Sorry about that--" Eric began before glaring around the room with an eyebrow raised.

His eyes fell on the two making out on the couch, his jaw dropped in complete shock as he stared at them.

Eric cleared his throat. "Ah… Is this a bad time?" He asked.

He was still ignored and finally gave up and exited the locker room. The kiss broke minutes later, Randy looking down at her face.

"You do know the lights are on?" Amy questioned.

"Well, duh…" Randy replied with a grin.

"Shut up…" Amy teased before kissing him once more.

"So do you wanna go out tomorrow?" Randy asked.

"Yeah… Sure, but next time, let's make sure it's not in Eric Bischoff's office." Amy replied.

"Deal…" Randy declared.

"You think we should get out of here?" Amy questioned.

"Ah… That'd be a good idea…" Randy stated.

They got off the couch and headed for the door. With a smirk on his face he opened the door for Amy.

"So where are we going tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Wherever you want." Randy announced.

"Fine by me…" Amy replied.

So was it coinidence that these two were in Bischoff's office when the power went out? Or was it destiny?

The End…


End file.
